


Squirrels, Shenanigans, and Poetic Justice

by Emky, ikitty2



Series: Land of Loratia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And saves the day, But this character is balla, Dark Humor, Magic, Murder, Other, Someone is almost raped, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emky/pseuds/Emky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikitty2/pseuds/ikitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We get a close look at what our friendly neighborhood trickster does in his free time. Good old Marko just loves woodland creatures. Well he loves talking to them at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrels, Shenanigans, and Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing one of my favorite tricksters ever! I hope you like him too!

*Stares intensely at a squirrel for a few minutes* Hello. Little, fuzzy, thing...I feel as if you can keep a secret so I think, that I will tell you a couple of things about myself. So, *freezes the squirrel in place* stay still. Now then *he starts grinning* I have been called many things, but let's not get into unpleasant details. Marko *grabs the paw of the squirrel and shakes it* and please refer to me as such. Now today, I was wandering through the nearby town, minding my own business when I saw the most peculiar sight. You see some humans, they tend to have many forms of mating rituals, but one of them I find to be rather...*eyes grow brighter* unseemly. I believe it's called, rape. And I think this fellow was just about to begin such a thing on some poor girl, now as she was screaming and CRYING, the man's hands went up her shirt, I decided to have a bit of fun.*chuckles to himself*

I had noticed a sewage drain a few feet from the pair, and as the man threw the woman to the ground, he stepped directly onto the drain, and the funniest thing happened *grins* it just rusted over...in a matter of seconds. He sounded like a pig as he fell, and the poor thing couldn't swim, tisk tisk, the man downed in three feet of shit. Personally I feel like he was reunited with his own kind. Now when I had looked over at the girl, well I guess to other humans she was a woman, but that's beside the point. She was staring at where the man had fell, and as she turned to me she asked me how I could have done such a thing I told her, "dear child, it was my interpretation that shit was meant to stay down there." 

And can I just say that that her eyes got rather large after I said that. And as she got shakily to her feet she walked over to the drain and spit into it. Rather unseemly for a young lass, ah but who was I to judge. And my dear fuzzy creature if you ask me why I did it, well, let's just say I was unable to save another from such a fate *grabs ahold of his necklace* ah, I have probably bored you enough with my story, carry on *unfreezes the squirrel and watches it run away*

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome, and please feel free to read any other stories of mine.


End file.
